shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Victory Conditions
Victory conditions must be met in order to win a match in Shadow Fight 2. The conditions change depending on the mode of the fight. Victory Conditions by mode Normal Victory conditions usually found in most matches like Tournament, Challenges, Bodyguard and Challenger fights: *The player must win 2 rounds against the enemy in order to win. *Each round lasts a maximum of 99 seconds. The opponent wins on timeout. *At most, there can be a total of 3 rounds. *There is no tie. If both the player and the opponent reach zero hitpoints simultaneously, then the player loses. *The opponents usually do not have any perks or enchantments on their equipment. Boss Fights Fights with the Demon Bosses carry the following victory conditions: *The player must win 3 rounds against the enemy in order to win the match. *Each round lasts a maximum of 99 seconds. The opponent wins on timeout. *At most, there can be a total of 5 rounds. *There is no tie. If both the player and the opponent reach zero hitpoints simultaneously, then the player loses. *Bosses have perks, enchanted equipment and a higher difficulty level than normal fights. Survival Following victory conditions must be met in Survival mode: *The player must defeat 10 enemies in 10 rounds (one enemy per round) in order to win. *Each round lasts a maximum of 99 seconds. The opponent wins on timeout. *At most, there can be a total of 10 rounds (before Interlude) or 6 rounds (after Interlude). *If the player loses a round, then they lose the entire Survival fight and must restart from round 1. *There is no tie. If both the player and the opponent reach zero hitpoints simultaneously, then the player loses. Challenges In addition to the usual victory conditions, Challenges may also carry additional requirements such as: *Perform X Combo to win: The player can win by either decreasing the enemy's health to zero, or performing X amount of combos (1 Round). *Reach X Style to win: The player can win by either decreasing the enemy's health to zero, or reaching X style (1 round). *Disarm enemy to win: The player must shock the enemy by dealing a large amount of damage in a short time to disarm them (1 round). *Player loses on ring out, but wins on time out: The player must stay within the marked area - between the two red zones - for the duration of the fight. They will automatically win if the timer reaches zero (2 rounds). *Player wins on time out: The player must survive until time runs out. The enemy may be immune to damage (2 rounds). *Score victory: The player must score more hits than their opponent in order to win. Some score victory challenges may include further conditions like head hits, critical hits or kicks only (2 rounds). Ascension In Ascension mode, following conditions are followed: *The player must defeat the opponent in one round to win. There are 5 rounds in total. If the player loses any round or defeats all 5 opponents, then they restart from round 1. *There can only be 1 round. *If the player loses, it increases their immunity. This makes the fights a bit easier in the next turn. *There is no tie. If both the player and the opponent reach zero hitpoints simultaneously, then the player loses. *Some Ascension battles carry victory conditions similar to the Challenges. Gates Of Shadows While fighting at the Gates of Shadows, the player must meet the following conditions in order to win: *The player must defeat the six Demons in six rounds (one Demon boss per round) in order to win. They are fought in the same order in which they were initially encountered, starting from Lynx. *Some rounds carry victory conditions similar to the Challenges. *The Demon bosses have special perks and enchanted equipment. *If the player loses a round, then they lose the entire Gates of Shadows fight and must restart from round 1. Underworld Battles Fights in the online Underworld/Raids mode have the following victory conditions: *The players must destroy the Boss' shield within a given time limit. *If time limit is reached before the shield is fully destroyed, then all participating players will lose the raid. *If the Boss' shield is destroyed in time, then the players can challenge them for a final fight to obtain their reward. In case the player loses this final battle, they can challenge the boss again and again till they are victorious. *Each player is required to do a specific amount of damage depending on the boss to be able to attempt the final fight during a raid. Failure in contributing enough damage before the shield is destroyed will not allow the player to attempt the final fight and the raid will be considered a loss for the concerned player only. *Some Boss fights may carry additional rules or require the player to reach a certain Dan before challenging the boss. Gallery Screenshot 2015-09-19-20-43-06.png|The player loses on tie. Screenshot 2015-09-20-21-59-42.png|The player loses on tie. Category:Gameplay Category:Shadow Fight 2